Lazy Minty Morning
by thefullmetalAlchemistcayla
Summary: Just a bit of fluff, taking a small break from my darker stories and also doing some research for them. Eric and Kyle get dirty while getting clean in the shower. just fluff. :


**AN: I felt like taking a break from all the dark stories iv been working on. (Monster at my window and and punishment therapy) and write something fun and fluffy and of corse a little bit of smutt ;P**

It was early Sunday morning and Kyle was currently brushing his teeth groggily in the mirror. His eyes nearly closed (it was 7am) until he felt a hard slap on his behind, waking him up instantly. He quickly clutched his sore cheek, the tooth brush falling into the sink, his mouth full of foamy tooth paste. "Ahh, fucker! That hurt!" Eric snickered as he wrapped his arms around his angry boyfriend. "You liked it. I'm gonna start the shower. You coming in?" Kyle sighed. "Might as well while it's on." Eric let go of his little rd head, slapping his ass again thou this time gentler on the tender behind. Kyle just glared and brought his tooth brush to his mouth, continuing to brush.

Eric smiled an almost smirk. He turned the bathtubon, turning it to shower when it became a nice hot temperature. He started to strip down from his boxers. Really, that was all he ever wore to bed, no matter where he was. He stepped in and started to get nice and wet. Enjoying the feel of the hot water rolling down his shoulders and hair. He felt the shower curtain open and looked to see a now nude Kyle stepping into the shower.

He smirked a little. "Nice of you to join the party." Kyle smiled. "Shut up and get the soap." He handed Kyle his body wash and he got his. Both lathering up and washing themselves off for about a minutes. The smell of Erics's old spice and Kyles Dove-For Men lingered thru out the shower. Eric smirked. Getting an idea. He took a big glob of suds from himself and threw it at kyle, getting his neck and cheek. Kyle gasped in surprise. The foamy soap finding it's way down his neck and chest. Erics eyes lingered as the soap trialed down the milky skin of his lover.

He could already feel his blood flow go south at the sight of him. He smiled and they both soon started laughing. Kyle spoke, out of breath from laughing. "You ass!" Eric smiled and took him in his arms, embracing his small waist within his strong arms, kissing him full on the lips.

Kyle happily kissed back. Opening his mouth and letting Eric explore. Eric darted his tongue into the moist cavern, wanting more but never getting enough. His hands started to roam. One hand bringing his little Jews hips against his own and the other tangled in scarlet curls. He gently pinned Kyle to the wall. The hot water of the shower just adding to the lustful atmosphere. Kyle quickly grabbed around Eric's neck, his hands gently playing with the wet brown hair at the nape of his neck. He held on to him tightly, not wanting to let go for anything.

Eric moved his lips to nibble at his neck, making sure to leave a hickey. Kyle didn't like hickeys but loved it whenever Eric nibbled on his neck. Kyle growled but it quickly was replaced with a moan he attempted to stifle biting his lip. "Eric. Don't." Eric smirked and continued, his hand lowering to the red heads hard member.

He loved being pinned and dominated and Eric had no problem complying. His hand took a gentle tug at the member, a moan coming out of kiss-swollen lips. Eric then bit down on his neck, drawing a little blood, making Kyle gasp which quickly turned to a breathy moan. He gripped the larger,brunettes shoulder.

Eric started stroking him faster. Kyle was an incoherent puddle of pleasure, leaning his head back and eyes closed. "ahh. Eric." Eric smirked and spoke lowly. "that's right. Say my name."

He felt by the way Kyle tensed and clenched his hands in his hair that he was close. So he stopped stroking. But before Kyle could protest, he stuck a slick and soapy finger into the red heads entrance, making him gasp in pleasure.

He started pumping in and out, stretching him, adding a second and third finger, making his little Jew writhe against him. Feeling the strain of his own aching cock. He turned the shower off and started to carefully lead his little boyfriend to the bed. Foamy suds still lingering on them. Once out, he pulled Eric's hand with a bright smile. They both got to the bed and kyle fell back first against the mattress, Eric crushing his lips to his while one of Eric's free hands grabbed around the dresser for the small container of lube. Breaking the kiss, he lubed his cock up. Setting the bottle aside,he set his forearms against kyles head, trapping his head in place and getting the head of his lubed cock at Kyles entrance, pushing in slowly.

Kyle bit his lip. It didn't matter how many times he and Eric did this, it always hurt, even a little at first. He let out a small hiss of pain as the thicker part of Eric's shaft made it's way in. Eric saw the look of pain on the red heads face and kissed around his cheek and neck gently. He was finally in and stayed still a moment to let kyle adjust.

With a small thrust of his hips, kyle let Eric know he was ready. He started at a slow pace but it soon became faster. Kyle wrapped his arms around Erics broad shoulders and his legs around his waist. Clinging for dear life. He made no attempt to stifle his moans either. With each thrust brought stars to his eyes and an overwhelming pleasure,pulsating all over. Eric groaned and breathed heavily into Kyles ear, turning the red head on even more, if that was even possible. He could feel Eric getting closer, his whole body starting to tense and his breathing becoming ragged and thrusts more feverishly and out of rhythm. He suddenly felt Erics hand go to his achingly hard cock, nestled between them, starting to stroke him fast. In a fit of pleasure Kyle arched his head back, closing his eyes, letting out a breathy moan.

It wasn't long tile they both came. Eric shot his seed deep into his little lover and his little Jews seed over his hand. For a few moments they just breathed heavy, coming down from the sexual high. Eric finally got the strength to grab a nearby tee shirt to clean him and his little red head of there seed. "Fat ass, that's my shirt." Kyle said quietly, not having the strength to speak louder. "yeah. And?" kyle just rolled his eyes as Eric laid back, snuggling him in his arms. After a few moments, he felt Erics lips tenderly kiss his red curls then heard him speak in a near whisper. Full of seriousness. "I love you." Kyle smiled. Eric still thought he was going to leave him and they have been together for near a year. It was almost cute had it not got his larger boyfriend depressed.

Kyle turned over, placing a soft kiss on Erics lips. "I love you to. Don't you ever forget that." Eric smiled back. "Trust me, I wont."


End file.
